Shizuo and Izaya's day off
by trasmania
Summary: a story where izaya and shizuo dont fight each other I suck at summarys and this is my first fanfic i hope its good and rated T for language


_**This**_ _**was an RP between me and the guy I liked and still do after out little fight hitori this is my first fan fiction. So please no flamers.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own durarara aka durrr! **_

Chapter 1

At a coffee shop in Shinjuku _"Hm... I was supposed to meet Izaya-kun here..."_Shizuo says. Izaya pops out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Shizuo. Izaya says _"OOHH Shizu-chan you acutely showed up." "GEEZUS IZAYA-KUN!_ _Don't do that!" _Shizuo yells in surprise spilling coffee all over his suit. _"AHHHHHH!"_ he yells because it burns. Izaya busts out laughing at Shizuo _"sorry Shizu-chan I could not resist, it was to dame funny." _Izaya says through a fit of laughter grabbing a couple of napkins for shizuo _"so did I make you wait too long?"_ he asks shizuo handing him the napkins. _"All I need is a cigarette and coffee and I could wait forever..."_ shizuo says while taking the napkins from Izaya and wipes the coffee off of his suit _"So what did you call me for?"_ putting on his infamous smirk Izaya replies with _"Shizu-chan can I not call you to hang out and plus are you out of cancer sticks?"_ pulling out an unopened pack of cigarettes from the inside of his signature jacket _"my last client left these. They were the reason I am late."_ He tosses the pack to shizuo. Shizuo catches them and looks at them _"these are what again?"_ shizuo asks confused. "_Cigarettes, I would thank you would know that Shizu-chan"_ Izaya says while giving him an 'are you stupid' look. _"Ah, thank you Izaya. In turn I gotcha somethin' too."_ Shizuo says handing Izaya a box. Izaya takes the box and gives the box and shizuo a quizzical look _"what's this Shizu-chan?" "It's a new blade. Nine inch titanium blade. " _Shizuo replies. Shocked Izaya says _"thank you Shizu-chan its awesome I will terser it"_ he hugs the blade then hugs shizuo. Then he puts the blade in his signature jacket. _"I thought you would need a new one. Your old blade needs a break from trolling huh?"_ Shizuo stands up and throws the coffee away, giving his famous/infamous smile. Izaya stands up as well _"well thank you Shizu-chan. So do you want to hang out for a little bit and not fight like in Ikebukuro , because we're in Shinjuku, what do you say, want to throw everyone for a loop?"_ Izaya suggests, giving his infamous smirk trailing shizuo. _"It is approaching night time, and that irritating Simon isn't there"_ shizuo agrees. Laughing still trailing shizuo Izaya says _"So is that a yes?"_ Shizuo replies with _"Why not, let's go pick on some yellow scarves or something like that. Whaddya say?"_ Izaya now excited says _"now you're talking my language I know where the hid out is it's a warehouse in Ikebukuro so let's go!" _skipping ahead of shizuo leading the way smirking the whole time and then turns to look back at shizuo and asks _"So how are we going to do this, storm the place or let me go in get them calm then call you in?"_ Shizuo replies with a sense of hummer saying _"As long as we do some trolling, we're good. I assume you would like to take a bulldozer through the door and shout 'SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKAS!' and then go get them." _Izaya says while laughing like an evil maniac with a look of pure evil in his eyes _"I would love to do that but the sneaky surprise is more me but I really would love to shout 'SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKERS!' when you come in after me that should get their gout."_ Shizuo showing his evil side says _"Actually ... We should go get some C4..."_ Smirking evilly Izaya shoots back _"that could be good but let's put the C4 around it and not on the warehouse because then they will come out and find you and me. Wouldn't that be fun?"_ winking at shizuo. _"Onward to the gun store!"_ shizuo shouts charging with a cigarette in his mouth to the gun store he shouts back at Izaya _"Hmmmmm. Izaya-kun, how much C4 should we buy? We can get 10 packs max."_ Izaya shouts back _"then let's get 10 packs..."_ running to keep up with shizuo _"A big explosion should do the trick!_" smirking the whole way. _"I was about to say the same thing"_ grabbing the C4 and gooses out to the yellow scarfs hideout _"alright here"_ handing Izaya 5 packs of C4 shizuo continues _"Go nuts."_ Izaya says _"why thank you let's put them on the tubs around the place..."_ running to do just that _"but let's not be too loud..."_ sneaking by the entrance, Izaya looks in, then runs back to shizuo. _"They're in there, the whole gang, you place your C4 yet?"_ shizuo places them on the tubes _"Got it..."_he hands Izaya the trigger and stands back inhaling a puff of smoke with a large smile _"hell yeah." "Ready?"_ Izaya asks while taking the trigger and counts down _"1...2...3..."_ Izaya presses the trigger and the C4 explodes then all of the yellow scarfs rush out shocked and on guard. Then they see shizuo and Izaya they are frozen. Then the leader Kida comes out saying _"what the hell was that?"_ seeing his whole gang frozen he looks up and pales at the sight of Izaya and shizuo. Izaya looks at shizuo saying _"ready for some fun as in beating the shit out of these punks?"_ as he says that the gang rushes them, weapons ready. _"Keep calm... AND THROW STOP SIGNS!"_ shizuo shouts and pulls out a stop sign that he grabbed earlier and chucks it at Kida.

_**Please**____**read and review and please go easy on me it's my first one I may continue it if you would like me to please let me know.**_


End file.
